Display control apparatuses are proposed that include inspection modules. The inspection modules compare generated images with desired images to be acquired from the generated images having normally undergone pre-processing for display in the display apparatuses. Such a display control apparatus enables checking whether an image that is input from the display control apparatus to the display apparatus is normal, and by extension, whether an image that is displayed in the display apparatus is normal.
To correctly perform this checking, another image identical to the image that is input to the display apparatus and check data used for the comparison need to be input to the inspection module at almost the same timing. Proposed are various techniques for detailed timing-control in order to achieve such simultaneous input. For instance, Patent Document 1 proposes temporally storing, in a buffer, check data generated from an image to be displayed, and inputting the check data and an image that is read to an inspection module at the timing of reading the image to be displayed from a memory.